


Sunshine

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The murky day my feet waded through gone betwixt those syllables you toss around like air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Who are you?  
I know your name, everyone does, but that’s irelivant.   
On my luckiest of days you pass me words, few or many they all weigh the same  
And take mine away,   
The murky day my feet waded through gone betwixt those syllables you toss around like air.  
But more often than not your words evade me,   
The vapor you let be carried away falls,   
Each drop leaves a bruise, drenching me  
Before pulling me along on its journey to the ground,  
Soaking in the filthy rain and letting it swallow me.


End file.
